Behold My Fury!
by MechaKitsuene
Summary: The World Of Westeros has received a gift All Hail Prince Naruto Baratheon First Of his Name
1. Proulouge

_**-Booting Power systems engage **_

_**-Energy Levels Normal**_

_**-Motor Functions Normal**_

_**-Storytelling mode Engage**_

_** Hello dear readers I am The MechaKitsuene teller of a thousand Naruto tales my master has decided to power me up to weave a new tale for all of you. Now lets see what story should I tell? I know lets tell the tale of Naruto Baratheon the crown prince of Westeros. But also it's greatest King. Ah but I'm ahead of myself first lets take it back to his first life as Naruto Senju Namikaze at the end of the fourth war. I Present to you.**_

__**Behold My Fury**

Naruto was standing across from a woman with Three eyes and white hair she was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the harbinger of the apocalypse. They were both panting heavily as they stood across from each other neither relaxing

'This is getting ridiculous. I have to find a way to stop her' he thought to himself his eyes never leaving him 'I only have one shot at this' then he clasped his hands together and shouted

**"Mokuton: Tree Binding Technique"** as soon as the last words left his mouth multiple roots encircled the woman. She started laughing "you think you can stop me, I will destroy you and this world." Naruto just ignored her and started going through hundreds of hand sings while chanting

"I am the Bringer of light I am the protector of life I am the shield against evil and the sword that cuts it down. To stop this evil I am willing to sacrifice my self as I pour all of my being into this attack may Kami guide my hand." as he was saying this golden light erupted from his body angel like wings formed on his back he then snapped his head up and faced his right hand towards her

"May Kami grant me passage into the afterlife **Kamiton: Wrath of the Light God"** and then there was a flare of light and Kaguya was no more.

Naruto smiled as the light died down he looked around the battlefield the cheering of hundreds of thousand shinobis started to fade as he collapsed to a knee. He looked up and saw his wife Kushina Uzumaki running towards him he smiled and whispered "Goodby" and all went dark.

"Naruto wake up" said an old voice. Naruto sat up and looked around he was in a completely white room it was empty save for him and an Elderly man with long white hair and a long white beard he was garbed in white robes and was holding a wooden staff he was smiling kindly at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto I am Kami" the old man said Naruto Instantly lept up and knelt on one knee "Kami-sama I apologize for not recognizing you." he said frenzied but looked up confused when the man started laughing. "Rise my Champion there is no need for you to bow to me as you have already proven yourself to me. Welcome to the afterlife"

Naruto rose but then looked with chuckle "This is the afterlife huh, guess I did die. Is everybody safe, are Kushina and Mito taking it well." Kami looked at him and answered "Peace has been achieved in the Elemental Nations but your wife and daughter still mourn you" He said Naruto nodded his head solemnly.

"So what now heaven hell eternal purgatory" asked Naruto awaiting his eternal fate "Rebirth" stated Kami shocking Naruto "Your soul is pure and as such I have deemed you a chance to be reborn in a new world, you would have none of your powers and your memories will seem like dreams" Kami said

Naruto nodded his head "Let me guess you want me to save this world to" Kami simply nodded " yes I am afraid this world is going to destroy itself I need you to save it from the evil that is coming to devour it" He said his voice carrying weight

Naruto Just cracked his neck and smiled "Alright guess a heroes work is never done. Alright fire up just make sure when I get back here you give me back my memories so I remember my family" he said

Kami smiled "Of course Naruto Live well, live long, live good I will make sure you keep your first name please save this world it is the last thing I ask" and with that he slammed his staff on the ground a light flashed leaving nothing behind. "Good luck my champion." he said

_**Kings Landing-The Red Keep**_

a storm that was raging outside was cut off by a scream "Ahhhhhh" A screaming Cersei Baratheon yelled Laying in her bed. Her Husband Robert was standing off to the side as the septas tended to his wife suddenly a crying filled the air as a septa carried to him a small bundle.

"Your son my grace." she said holding out the baby. He uncovered it to see a head of black hair and blue eyes staring back up at him. A giggling filled his ears Robert smiled and Laughed he looked outside to see rays of light breaking through the storm a name whispered in his head.

"His name shall be Naruto Baratheon first of his name and Crown Prince of the seven Kingdoms." he announced as all of the Septas Knights and Magisters Knelt for the newborn.

"Long Live Prince Naruto" they said and similar cries rang out throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The baby just giggled as if ignorant to the events unfolding Cersei took the Bundle from Robert and cooed at the child love adorning her eyes. And for that one moment it felt as if there was nothing wrong with the world they live in.

_ **That is all for Today my dear Readers Please Comment any questions and I'll answer them before my next chapter **_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


	2. Begingings

_**-Sleep Mode Disengage**_

_** Hello my dear readers it is I the Glorious MechaKitsuene. I am back with another chapter for all of you cute little readers out there. It has come to my attention that many of you thought the last chapter was a tad bit short, it was but only because it is a Prologue I promise none of the other chapters shall be as short. Also yes my Naruto is mine he is oc because the world he grew up in is completely different than cannon and we might touch base on that story later another concern has been a powerless Naruto that he should keep his abilities, now I have nothing against godlike and powerful Naruto stories, in fact I often enjoy them, but I think it would be rather boring if he was to walk in and be an instant fix nothing challenging him no in this story he needs to be mortal to be able to die that vulnerability we as humans have it will drive him. but enough of that for now I present you the first Chapter of Behold My Fury!**_

**Twelve years Later**

A Young Naruto sat up in his bed stretching his arms to either side a yawn coming from his throat he slid off his bed his feet hitting the cold stone of the floor walking past the piles and piles of books that occupied every free space in his room. He came to a bowl of water he dipped his hands in it and wiped his face he gave a long sigh "Another one of those dreams again" he said turning around. He stated to put on his clothes when there was a knock at the door.

"Lord Naruto, breakfast is ready you have a full Schedule today" a man's voice came through the door. Naruto cracked his neck and opened his door he was greeted to an aged man with white hair and blue eyes a cloak of white surrounded him Ser Barristan Selmy and in Naruto's belief, the greatest of his fathers Kingsguard and also his Swords-master ever since Naruto showed an interest in the art Selmy had taken it upon himself to train the young boy with his fathers consent.

Naruto nodded to the Knight "Let's be on our way then" he said Ser Selmy nodded and led Naruto into the royal dining room. When Naruto entered he was immediately tackled by a small blur of yellow and red "Naruto" a small voice said he looked down to see a six year old little girl hugging him he smiles fondly down at her "Well look what we have here I think a slice of the sun just tackled me" he said. A giggle came out of the girl. This was Princess Myrcella Naruto's second and favorite sibling.

"Well look soot head is awake" an annoying voice called out Naruto instantly frowned looking forward to see his younger brother Joffrey "Well if it isn't mother's golden boy" he retorted with grit teeth Joffrey just grunted and walked away.

A tapping on Naruto's side brought his attention back to his sister the only two it seemed inherited anything from their father he got his fathers black hair her his blue eyes which went lovely with her blonde hair with a single black streak in the back if he said so himself. This was probably why he felt closest to her. "Naruto come on Mom's waiting for you to eat" she said. He smiled as she dragged him towards the table his Mother sat there looking straight at him.

"Why are you just getting here we have been waiting for you" she said sternly Naruto scratched the back of his head "sorry Mother just slept in I need to be quick anyway I have more lessons today." he said to which she nodded "Of course then hurry do not keep the Maester waiting" she said he nodded grabbed a piece of toast and some strips of bacon and fled off after giving Myrcella a quick goodby hug and a promise of a story later and ran to the Maester's office

Naruto faced towards the door and knocked "Come in Naruto it is time for your lessons" said the Maester Naruto opened the door and sat down at the table in front of him were maps, books, scrolls, and Metals. He took a seat and began with tests on houses, customs, history, mathematics, legend, lore, religion, Polotics, and science these tasks would stagger even seasoned scholars but ever since he started these lessons to the Maester's great surprise Naruto absorbed this Knowledge at an accelerating rate and much to his excitement Naruto seemed eager to know more when questioned about this Naruto simply replied "the only thing worse than weakness is ignorance." so the Maester approached the King to advance Naruto's studies to a higher level and with the go ahead the Maester taught Naruto more than most people three times his age as Naruto continued to suck in Information. He taught Naruto strategy games and most lessons would end with a few rounds of those.

Which brings us here to the two a Chess Board between them the sun was stating to lower as Naruto moved a piece "And I believe that is Checkmate Maester Andal" he said Andal Chuckled " I believe that makes the tally Seventy-five Sixty in my favor your getting better I saw no tactics every thing seemed sporadic until the very end and then it all came together" Naruto just grinned "Unpredictability is dangerous, if you could not predict my moves then you couldn't stop them allowing me to win" he said as he stood up "I must go it is time for my combat lessons with Ser Selmy, Thank you" he said as he walked away and headed towards the Castles training grounds.

Naruto appeared on the grounds two short-swords strapped on either side of his waist he wore very light Armour mostly thin steel plates on top of leather a Quiver and bow were also on an Crowned Stag showed proudly on his breastplate across from him stood Ser Selmy in his full Kingsguard Uniform a shield in his hands and a sword in its sheath

"Well boy you ready" He said looking at the boy Naruto nodded "since you are so keen on not wearing heavy plate armor or use a shield we will work on you speed and reaction time" as he said this Five archers stepped onto the yard "These Archers will fire dummy arrows at you, dodge them then we will continue onto your archery." he said Naruto looked at the archers and chuckled

"hehe OK lets do this don't hold back" and as Ser Selmy gave the order Naruto booked it as the archers shot the dummy arrows at him as he was diving and ducking under arrows ' Damn these hurt' he thought as he got one to hit his shoulder. He grinned and moved faster Ser Selmy Watched his face not giving a hint o emotion but inwardly he felt proud of the warrior the Prince was becoming. Under him most would not catch it but the way he dodged the arrows was fluent and practiced even if they were a quarter the speed of real arrows this was not the first time they've done this exercise but he knew whenever Naruto got hit it motivated him to move faster and faster soon he would be fast enough to take on even the heaviest of armored opponents.

After about an hour of that he called them in and a barely panting Naruto walked over to him he just pointed at the Archery Targets on the other side of the Training grounds "From here that s about Two hundred meters if you get this we will have to take this outside the castle grounds" he said Naruto Nodded and took out his bow Notched an arrow he took a deep breath focused his thoughts were blank just him and the human shaped target across the grounds he released the arrow and watched as it curved right into the targets neck

Ser Selmy looking through a telescope said "Good do it again this time in the head" Naruto nodded and Notched another arrow and let it loose it grazed the head "Miss again" Naruto frowned and Notched another arrow aimed and let it loose. An audible thunk resounded through the field "good again"

**Later That evening**

Naruto was in the Library reading a book in a small comfy chair the fireplace providing warmth and light he heard a creek as the door to the Library opened Naruto looked up to see Myrcella standing there holding a stuffed stag he had gotten her on her Nameday this year she walked over to him and climbed up into his lap she rested her head against his chest "What are you reading" she asked "Nothing much just an old fairytale" he said she lit up "i love fairytale can you read it to me" she said excited he smiled looked at her about to tell her to go to bed when he saw her big blue eyes and pouty lips and just sighed "Alright but after this straight to bed the septa will give me hell" she cheered as he began reading.

"Long ago before the seven Kingdoms before men ruled there was a darkness that that ruled the land this monstrous being brought with it death destruction and mayhem it was called Malevolen many had tried to challenge him but none could best him and as their mighty warriors had fallen man had given up hope of ever defeating this dark beast for years they lived in terror until one day a young woman beautiful with a head of raven hair and blue eyes confronted the demon. Many laughed at her even the demon itself **"You think you can face me little girl none can kill me as long as there is darkness in man's hearts I will always exist"** the young woman however turned out to be a mage she faced the demon bravely and said " I do not need to kill you I will just imprison you" she then pulled out a necklace a single Green stone and chanted "With the power of the seven stored in this Necklace I banish you for ten thousand years and even then one of my descendents will always be there to stop you for if I am not Adriana Baratheon" then the demon was pulled into a vortex and was never heard from again."

a gasp came from the girl under him "you mean were decedents of her" Naruto just nodded in positive the little girl giggled in happiness a slow clapping was heard off to the side there in the doorway stood Robert Baratheon the King their father

"Good storytelling lad I remember my mum telling us that same exact story only there was more" he reached around his neck and took off a necklace shockingly similar to the one in the story "Every generation we give this Necklace to the first Baratheon girl in the Family so if the big bad demon comes they can save us" he said putting the Necklace around the young girls neck

"off to bed now you two, Naruto your sitting in on the council meeting tomorrow with me it's time you learned how to run this kingdom" He said Naruto nodded before doing a double take "Really father I won't let you down I promise." Naruto said grabbing Myrcella and taking her to her room "I know you Won't boy I Know you Won't"

_**That is all for Today my dear Readers Please Comment any questions and I'll answer them before my next chapter **_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


	3. The Love of a Sibling

_**-Sleep Mode Disengage**_

_**Hello my dear readers how are all of you today as you can see I've got a new Chapter for all of you and it is time to address the main concern of my reviewers no Naruto will not have any Chakra in this story I Know where this is going and I do not plan to divert I need him to be completely mortal. Also I thank you all for the praise as it helps keep me motivated to write this story now Behold the Second Chapter Of Behold My Fury!**_

**The Next day**

Naruto sat down Next to his Father as they waited for the rest of the small council. "Remember Naruto you are simply here to observe you will not speak unless spoken to am I clear" Robert said firmly. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation "Yes father I understand" he said Robert smiled "ah don't be too stiff boy soon you will take your place amongst this council and after that you will be king." he said giving his son a pat on the back Naruto's calm demeanor broke a little before returning when the doors opened

The first to arrive was Jon Arryn the hand of the king a tall broad man though fairly old carried a practice grace of a warrior this is the man who taught his father to fight "Ah Prince Naruto I did not realize you were joining us today how are you" the man asked Naruto the young Prince smiled at the man "I am well Lord Arryn how are you" he responded "I am fine thank you" the man stated and began to turn when he stopped

"oh how is your sister Princess Myrcella, I believe you two are close" the man asked. Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of his sister "Oh Myrcella is doing great she is absorbing the books I got her and is learning a great deal..." Jon just smiled as the young boy tirades on about his little sister. As the boy finished "Good to hear that" he said.

Just then the rest of the council joined them Grand Maester Pycelle a old man with a bald head and a long white beard his Uncles Stannis and Renly Baratheon the masters of Ships and law Respectively only giving him small nods as an awareness of his presence then came Lord Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin a short slim man a pointed beard on his face he had this weasel like look about him and finally in came Varys the Master of Whisperers he was a pudgy bald man but Naruto could tell that this man could be extremely dangerous if crossed the group sat down and Lord Arryn began "Well everybody the agenda today is..."

**Later**

Naruto was in his room his head full of politics and misdirections subterfuges and the debt so much debt. Naruto knew before he became King some things needed to be fixed and first the most important right now was the debt four million gold dragons it ground on him he would need to go through books taxes and anything to find out where all the money has gone without money they could not care for the subjects leading to another rebellion. He started writing notes on his desk with plans and goals

He was soon interrupted by a knock on his door he looked outside the sun was still up he got up from his desk and opened his door to see Myrcella there "may I come in Naruto" she asked her eyes normally bright and full of life were now red and puffy tear stains marked her cheeks Naruto grit his teeth and took her inside his room she sat down on his bed looking down at her feet "What happened Myrcella why are you crying" he said sitting next to her she just snuggled into her arm and mumbled "What was that I didn't hear it" he said.

She removed her head looked at him and said " I wanted to learn how to fight like the lady in the story but when Joffrey heard he called me weak and said that I would only be married off like some sort of chess piece" she stammered out and resumed crying he looked at her his blood boiling at hearing what Joffrey had said to the young girl he looked at his little sister and said "Well we will just have to prove him wrong then" He said she looked up at him "how? Nobody will teach me they'll say Princesses have no use for such things" she said

"I'll teach you. You won't be stronger than your opponent not a chance" he said her face immediately dropped "No you'll just have to outsmart them" he said making her face light up as she jumped on him tackling him in a hug "Thank you thank you thank you thank you" she said he then put her down and walked over to the pile of books until he came across the one he wanted marked thousand poison recipes he handed it to her "Memorize that inside and out this will be your strongest weapon" he said tapping the side of her head "this is merely a tool to sharpen it do you understand" She nodded clutching the book to her chest.

Myrcella looked at Naruto and finally noticed the tired look in his eyes "What's wrong Naruto did something bad happen in the meeting" she asked turning her head confused. He patted her on the head "no I just have a lot to do in these next few years the kingdom is not in the best state. As the next in line for the throne I need to fix it" she gave him a face splitting grin "Don't worry you'll be the best King ever Naruto" she said with all the confidence a six year old can muster "Thanks Myrcella now go I have a lot of work to do and you have studying to do" she nodded and ran off .

Naruto sighed and went back to his desk and stared at some of the books in front of him a servant had dropped off the papers he needed before Myrcella got there and now he was looking over them his hands rubbing his face as he saw the full extent of the debt the kingdom was in. he kept doing the math and nothing short of a miracle could dig them out of the hole they were in. naruto Stretched his arms in front of him "Well better get started"

**Three and a half years later**

A Fifteen year old Naruto looked out his window. With his Sixteenth Nameday approaching in a week Kings Landing was becoming swollen with visiting dignitaries, Lords, and Ladies from around the realm a week long Festival all for him becoming a man in the eyes of the world there would be a tourney, contests, Feasts,and finally a ball on the night of his name day. If you asked him it was going to be a dry affair with a bunch of ass kissing.

A sly smirk came on his face as he turned around and pressed a stone on his wall. A portion of the wall slid away to reveal a mannequin covered in armor that had metal plates on top of dark green leather. The head was covered by a hood and a face-mask one either side on the back of the wall hung a short-sword and above a black bow with a brown quiver. "Time to introduce the world to the Storm Ranger."

_**Well thanks to the day off this was able to be sent out today now our story truly begins .That is all for Today my dear Readers Please Comment any questions and I'll answer them before my next chapter **_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


	4. A Grand ole Tourney

_**-Sleep mode disengage **_

_**Well my readers it has come to my attention that some people were confused and thought Naruto was a Power ranger. No I would never degrade myself to that no he is a Ranger and there is a reason to this and it will be explained later in the story. No spoilers you sly dogs. So any questions regarding the future of the story will be ignored due to the influx of spoilsports. Also I would like you to please stop trying to change the story I have mapped this out and I can't change much. Also if you like to read with Ambient Music I recommend going on Pandora and searching Two steps from hell, this is what I listen to as I write it sets the mood and maybe some of you will find it enjoyable With this I give you the third Chapter of Behold my Fury!**_

**The Tourney Grounds**

Naruto sat next to Myrcella as thousands of people flooded into the stands Naruto was greeting the Lords and Ladies as the came by, but then came a man that grabbed his attention Naruto stood up everyone stared at him as he walked over to this man and grasped his hand "Lord Stark It is an honor to meet one of my father's Closest friends" he said to Ned before turning to Lady Catelyn and Kissed her hand "as well as you Lady Stark" he said before turning back to Ned "Lord Stark I would be honored if you would join me after the tourney I have some things to discuss with you"

Ned Nodded "Of course my Prince, I heard that you changed the rules to the Melee" he asked Naruto Just smiled "Aye I thought this would prove more exciting than a jumbled free for all, a classic duel tournament my favorite but alas I must take my leave, I shall see you shortly" he said. Ned simply nodded before taking his seat with his wife "Well that was kind of him" she said Ned shook his head and smiled "no he is just playing the game."

**Beginning of the Duel Brackets **

"Let The Tourney Begin" Yelled King Robert before sitting back down the first man to come to the field could have been Half Giant he was so large covered in Plate Armour he wielded a great-sword in a single hand a shield in the other"Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain" said a guest.

The Next man to come to the field was smaller than the other by a large amount he had a bow over his shoulder and two blades at his hips he was sporting a lightly plated armor with a hood and face-mask he stood arms crossed in front of the mountain he stayed silent not moving his eyes moving across Gregor "Who is he?" asked Catelyn to her husband Ned frowned "A corpse" he responded grimly. Both men turned and Knelt in front of the King then turned to face his opponent.

A shout from the King to begin was all that the two needed before Gregor Charged at the Smaller man his Sword raised high. The Man Notched an Arrow into his bow and fired it at Gregor. It comically bounced off his armor The man put away his bow and brought out his swords 'I cannot block this' he thought before diving at the last minute the Great-sword dug into the ground Gregor Growled pulled the Sword out and Swung it Horizontal as to cut the man in half the Man dropped and rolled to dodge the stomp coming his way. The Audience was in a frenzy "Why do you keep Running Stand and fight." Gregor yelled. The man simply took a stance Gregor went and took another vertical swing only for the man to sidestep it "You're Loud..." the man said before Bringing his sword on Gregor's hand causing the man to let go of his sword "You're Slow..." he continued kicking Gregor away. Gregor in a Frenzy Swung his shield at the man who just continued to dodge "You're Predictable..." he said as Gregor Went for a punch that the man ducked under grabbed and rolled Gregor over him the Mountain landing on his back "You're Stupid..." the man said kicking the shield away from Gregor the man's sword now between Gregor's Breastplate and Helmet "And finally you're defeated." the man said loudly pushing his sword tip further drawing blood from the Mountain's neck The Crowd erupted in cheers many were in disbelief at how this man just beat the Mountain the man simply sheathed his sword and turned away the rest of the Warriors in the duel Bracket simply knelt before the man giving victory to him. To the man who toppled the mountain.

Then the King spoke "Congratulations Champion if I may ask you remove your hood so that we may see your face" the man simply shook his head "I am sorry my grace over my life I have gained horrible scars and my face is nothing but a twisted patchwork I would rather not show to women and children if your Grace would see me in privy that would be fine you may even have Ser Selmy as assurance" the man said. Robert nodded "Ned you come to" he said. Ned Nodded and followed.

**Robert's office**

"Sit Boy" Robert Said the hooded man complied Robert grabbed four Cups and filled them with wine "You had me worried sick I was going to call it off but something about the way you stood there I decided to give you the chance." Ned and Ser Selmy looked confused.

"Your Grace you know him" asked Ned the hooded man laughed "Aw Ned and I thought we really hit it off" throwing back his hood to reveal a sweat covered Naruto " Who would've thought my boy at sixteen toppled the Mountain" Robert laughed with his son Ser Selmy joining in leaving Ned out of the loop "Naruto when you stepped on that field I had to stop Myrcella from going to you, how come she knew more than us?" Selmy said Naruto smiled "She found my armor by accident." he said Robert laughed "armor no boy you wore robes, when will you use real armor like a solider"

"When you can have it made out of Valerian steel" Naruto replied jokingly taking another sip from his cup "There is something I must discuss father though" Naruto's mood turning serious. Robert nodded and motioned for him to continue "Two days after the celebration I would like two years to travel around the Seven Kingdoms and Essos" he said his father sat there thinking about it "you showed you could more than take care of yourself out there I suppose I could allow this but Two years no more any later and I give the throne to Joffrey" Robert said Naruto nodded "Thank you father I promise I will return" he said

"But you must have chosen a spouse by the time you return. Or I will have my hand forced and choose for you." Robert said Naruto nodded in understanding Knowing it was needed of him to marry he then turned to Ned "Lord Stark a rumor has reached my ear of a Prodigy in the North your son Jon Snow at age fourteen is said to fight seasoned Guards on even ground yet as a bastard such talent would be wasted and would dwindle away into nothing" Naruto said Ned grit his teeth while Robert watched carefully "I'd like to take him under my wing when I arrive at Winterfell as my squire If he so desires." Naruto said none were more surprised than Ned as he looked at the outstretched hand of the Prince he then collected himself grabbed the Prince's hand and said

"I am sure he would be most honored" Naruto nodded and then turned "Well it has been fun but I hear there is an archery contest approaching that is calling to me. Good day gentlemen" he said before walking out the door. Outside waiting on the other side was a tall man with long black hair half his face burnt. The man looked up as the door opened and his eyes widened to see who was there and the armor he was wearing

"ah Prince Naruto I did not realize you were the Storm Ranger" the man said "Storm Ranger?" Questioned Naruto "The name the small folk have given you my lord, if you have a moment could we talk?" he asked Naruto nodded and motioned for the man to follow him "you are Sandor Clegane, correct?" asked Naruto "that is right my lord" Sandor said

"What would you like to speak about?" Naruto asked "How did you do it?" Sandor asked Naruto Chuckled "do you mean defeating your brother?" a nod was his answer "first let me ask you Sandor why do you fight." Sandor looked at him "My lord?" he asked

"What do you fight for Sandor. To defeat your brother or is it something else" silence was the response "I see follow me Sandor I want to show you something" They climbed higher into the red keep until they came to a balcony overlooking the Capital "What do you see out there Sandor?" Naruto asked "I see King's Landing my lord" Sandor answered. Naruto shook his head

"you know what I see Sandor I see the people the weak, the strong,m the rich, the poor, the good, and the evil and all of them will one day rely on me so when I fight I think of these people and see a world worth protecting a future you see..." Naruto looked up at the clouds "I believe that a man can become truly strong when he has something to protect a farmer could topple a Knight if his family is at stake that is what I believe" he turned to Sandor "Sandor I could see you becoming truly strong but first you must let go of your vengeance towards your brother." "I will never forgive him for what he's done to me our sister and many others" Sandor said heatedly "I won't ask you to forgive him but find another goal don't let that hatred consume you it will turn you into a shell of your former self." he said before reaching into his pocket and brought out a ring

"It is no secret you Loathe Knighthood thinking it a broken system and unfortunately I'd have to agree with you but what do you think about becoming a ranger" he showed the ring to Sandor "this is the symbol of a ranger an elite group I am putting together for the protection of the realm one from each of the seven Kingdoms and I want you to be my Ranger of the Westerlands I sense great things from you Sandor Clegane if you are to accept and drop your quest for vengeance. I can promise you Justice instead should the Mountain step out of line he will most likely choose trial by combat the honor can be yours to bring JUSTICE to the Mountain not for yourself but for the realm. The choice is yours" he said as he held out the ring.

**The Nameday Ball**

Naruto was standing Next to Ser Selmy Smiling "Did I ever tell you I love parties like this Ser Selmy" Naruto said "No my Prince. Why do you love Parties so much?" Ser Selmy Questioned

Naruto Breathed in "The Game is best played at events like these Allies and enemies are made with every dance and the information gathered just makes it all the more sweeter" he said before turning as a noble greeted him "Hello my Prince I am Lord Penrose I would like to present my daughter Laena Penrose" Lord Penrose Said presenting Laena she Curtsied "My prince" she said he kissed her hand "A pleasure to meet you" the girl blushed at the action "I shall see you around my lord" she said

"well she was rather Pretty my lord" said Ser Selmy "Pretty but Naive to the Game, If I am to marry Ser Selmy they must Know how the Game works and have the ability to play it." Naruto said the Knight Simply shrugged the night continued much the same way with Naruto accepting a few dances here and there it was becoming a bit of a bore.

It was late and Naruto was so bored he was just about to call it quits when another Nobel approached him this one was fat had Curly blonde hair and an unkempt beard and with one look he could tell that this man didn't even know what the game was. . "Hello my Prince I am Mace Tyrell Of Highgarden it would be my Honor to present you my daughter Margaery Tyrell" he stepped away Naruto was about to dismiss this one when he finally caught sight of her she wore a green strapless gown with pink on the sides, her slender but shapely figure each step moving with purpose. Flawless skin, Plump pink lips that were curved into a smile and thick Curly Brown hair cascaded to her shoulders. But what caught Naruto's attention the most were the eyes. Those big doe brown orbs Held intelligence like which he had yet to see in a woman his attention was caught when she spoke

"My Prince it is an honor to meet you" she said as she curtsied her voice Melodious it had almost a calming effect on him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it "No Lady Tyrell Believe me,the Honor is completely mine" he said lingering a bit more staring into her eyes the entire time. "Now if you would be so Kind as to allow this Mortal a dance with an angel such as yourself" he said still holding her hand "You may" she said. He lead her to the dance floor where they began their dance.

"how do you find the party?" asked Naruto slowly leading her in the dance. "oh it is delightful just earlier I heard of three affairs and a marriage proposal" she said with a sly smile Naruto smirked "so it seems the rose dose have thorns" he said swinging her "Of course and if one isn't careful they might just get pricked" she responded slyly Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Is that a threat or an invitation because, if I am not mistaken, that sounded like you were trying to seduce me Lady Tyrell"

"The same can be said for you my Prince I've studied you all night you enjoy this game played off the battlefield in fact I think you thrive in it but this is different from the other ladies you were with it seems more intimate " she said turning with him "Maybe you caught my attention more so then they did Lady Tyrell. Just maybe I've taken a fancy to you." he said as the both bowed at the connected hand ending the dance "May I have another my Prince" she said "Most certainly my lady" he responded

**Later **

Naruto and Margaery were walking through the Royal garden hundreds of thousands of plants and flowers lined the pathways "It's Beautiful" she said while cupping a moon rose in her hands taking in her scent Naruto smiled seeing the gentleness with which she held the flower he then took squatted next to her "the moon rose a flower who's beauty is exemplified under a full moon like tonight it is one of my favorites it bides it's time for just the right moment and when everyone is watching it dose something magnificent. That steals everyone's breath away" he plucked the flower before placing it in Margaery's hair "like you in there"

He finishes walking with her through the Garden in the moonlight "come there is someone you must meet" he said guiding her through the Garden towards the center. Soon she could hear a humming then she saw her sitting in the center of the garden there was a platform and on it was a young girl half her hair blonde half black she was weaving flowers while humming

"Myrcella there is someone I would like you to meet" Naruto said. Myrcella looked up and stared at her Margaery felt a little uncomfortable rubbing her arm then the girl smiled "Hello I'm Myrcella. Who are you?" the uneasy feeling gone Margaery smiled back I'm Margaery Tyrell. What is that your making there?" she asked walking over to the girl Myrcella just beamed

"It's my crown. Naruto is getting one I thought since I'm the Princess I should have one two so I made one." She said showing it to Margaery. Margaery looked at it surprised at seeing no flaws in the design she handed it back to the girl "It's very well made" she said she then turned to Naruto who was smiling at the scene leaning against the railing of the platform arms crossed. "thank you my Prince but I must retire" she said "no thank you my Lady for blessing me with your presence tonight" he said she smiled before turning to leave.

Naruto turned to Myrcella "What did you think of Lady Tyrell" the girl just smiled "She was awesome she liked my flower crown Why?" she said Naruto smiled four test's he had put in place one for intelligence another for cunning one for gentleness the last for compassion and that woman had blown away all four. "Nothing I just think we might be seeing a lot more of her in the future." he said

**Later in the Library**

Naruto was about to leave the Library when his mother walked in "oh I'll leave" she said "No stay we have something to discuss" she sat down "why the animosity Mother why do you treat me and Myrcella with so much disdain, was it something we did." he said not waiting for an answer "or is it because we are Robert's children" her eye's widen

"you hear all sorts of things when nobody knows your around. Listen now and listen clear I Know Myrcella is wondering she is a smart girl she will probably figure it out but the only reason I don't tell father and have your head on a spike is because of the bond we once shared but listen clear if another Bastard of Jamie Lannister is born from your womb both of your heads will be mounted on the "gold gate" Naruto said with that he left the room leaving a shocked Cersei Lannister in his wake.

**The Rose Gate Two days Later**

Naruto was on his horse his bag full of supplies beside him was Sandor a new Ring on his finger "What are we waiting for my lord" Sandor asked "You will see" Naruto said then the Tyrell host appeared Margery and Mace Rode forward "Prince Naruto thank you for Joining us all the way to Highgarden" Mace Said "Thank you for having us this is the Ranger of the Westerlands Sandor Clegane my sworn sword." Naruto said "Shall we ride Lord Naruto" Said Margaery "Let's" said Naruto as the two took off laughter filled the air.

_**Wow guys that was the longest chapter I've written for this story if you I am looking for names for Rangers of the Vale, The Stormlands, the Crowlands, and The Riverlands all of the others have been decided these are names only nothing else and as always That is all for Today my dear Readers Please Comment any questions and I'll answer them before my next chapter **_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


	5. The Journey South

_**-Sleep Mode Disengage **_

_**Hello my readers how are all of you today. So some people wanted to know where we are compared to cannon. We are currently Three Years Before Jon Arryn's Death in cannon. Another point I wanted to bring up, This Will Not be a Harem I do not like them I feel they take away to much from the story. Also I would like to hear from you guys some more what did you think of the Music Selection I paired with my story. Also a gift to you guys I have created a forum where you can all socialize and have fun at times I will host contests games and other fun activities. If you would like to check it out here is the link forum/MechaKitsuene-s-Playground/174073/ I hope you all take advantage of it and it will allow us to grow together as friends. Now for the fourth chapter in Behold My Fury!**_

**At the Camp**

Naruto and Sandor were sitting at the fire with some of the Tyrell host "And then the boy stumbled out of the maids quarters into the filled up dining hall in nothing but his Britches. A silence fell over the hall before a slow clap filled it, getting louder until all the solders were on their feet. A standing ovation. After that the boy put his head up and marched out of the room like he was in full uniform" a Tyrell guard said. Laughter filled the air around the campfire as the men raised their cups in the air downing another cup of wine.

"My Lord I have a small question." said Sandor "Yes Sandor what is it" replied Naruto "Before you said Seven Rangers but there are Nine kingdoms why is that?" Sandor asked Naruto sighed "well I Don't really count as I lead you guys but I am in charge of the Crownlands and as for the other let's say I have no tolerance for traitors." he said darkly "Of course my lord do you have people in mind to fill these spots" Sandor said Naruto nodded

"yes these men have proven their honor and loyalty, and they are perfect for the job. We collect our first comrade in Highgarden the second son of Lord Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell a warrior proven and if things look up the Ranger of The Reach." he said Sandor nodded and got up "Well night then my lord I'm going to retire."

Naruto nodded as the the man left and walked over to his own tent he opened his flap only to be greeted by Margaery Surprised he looked at her Questionably "My lady not that I don't enjoy seeing your lovely face I do wonder why you are here." he asked. She sauntered over to him a sway in her hips and a smile that sent shivers down his spine. she put a finger to his chest "You had my interest Lord Naruto, But now you have gotten my attention." she said before walking out of his tent Naruto just watched the sway of her hips not completely sure if that was a good thing.

**Highgarden**

Naruto rode his horse through the gates of Highgarden. He looked to his side and saw Margaery's face hold a content smile at the sight of her home, the calm rushing over her "Homesick?" he asked she shook her head "No, it is just whenever I enter the city there is just a feeling that calms you" Naruto smiled "Aye I feel the same it must be the smell of the roses" he said "Lord Naruto how long do you plan to stay with us?" she asked oblivious to the crowds that were lining the streets as they rode side by side towards the keep "I should be departing in two weeks, why is that worry I hear in my lady's voice" he said a smile crossing over his face even wider than before. She was about to answer when a voice called towards them

"Ah Father you have returned from Kings Landing" said a man He walked with a limp cane in hand a hawk rested on his shoulder "and With a Guest, how were things while I was gone Willas" Said Mace Willas smiled "Things were fine here" he turned to Naruto "Ah my Prince I am sorry to not have recognized you earlier welcome to Highgarden I am Willas Tyrell heir to Highgarden." he said bowing his head. Naruto smiled "Thank you for having me it is a pleasure to be here if it is not any trouble could you have rooms prepared for me and my companion it has been a long journey" "Why of course my lord" Willas said Motioning servants to show Naruto and Sandor to their rooms.

**Later**

Naruto sat in the dining hall with the Tyrells and Across from him sat possibly his next ranger Garlan Tyrell Next to him sat Margaery and Sandor. Mace sat at the end of the table and Alerie Tyrell Next to him beside Garlan then sat little Loras And Olenna and at the opposite head sat Willas. Naruto was deep into a conversation with Margaery when Olenna spoke. An audible sigh came from her son "Lord Naruto What brings you all the way to Highgarden, surly not the Flowers." Naruto Laughed "Well actually I have two reasons for coming here." he said than glancing at Margaery "the Flowers were simply a welcome fillip. The first reason being my Touring the Seven Kingdoms before my reign." he said Most at the table nodded at that

"My second reason though concerns Garlan over here" Mace did a spit-take Willas chocked Olenna quirked an eyebrow and Margaery went wide eyed. And Little Loras only looked Confused "What do you need my son for my lord" said Mace. Naruto took out a Ring it was Green with a Golden Flower on it's face "I am putting together a group a elite individuals called the Rangers one for each of the Seven Kingdoms and should Garlan accept he shall become a part of them like Sandor over here he will travel with me. And when called upon carry the Kings justice when the King cannot" Naruto turned to Garlan at this point

"I cannot promise you glory, accolades, fortune, or women. What I can promise you is dangerous undertakings, Honor, and the best goddamn fights you'll ever have. If you choose to accept you will no longer be known as Ser Garlan but as Garlan Tyrell Ranger of the Reach, you have two weeks to decide." with that Naruto placed the ring down and got up from the table bowed to Mace "Thank you for supper" and walked towards his room.

Everyone looked at Garlan who was Staring at the ring in front of him. He knew this was the only time he would be asked this and now he had a decision to make stay or go. He picked up the ring held it in his hand staring at it and got up and walked out

Garlan stood at the Balcony in Highgarden the one by the Hawks roost "I thought I'd find you here Garlan turned around only to see his brother Willas "What do you make of all this" Garlan asked Willas hobbled next to him "I think you should go." Garlan turned to his brother shocked

"You're serious" Garlan said "I am." said Willas "Ever since I had my leg crushed in that tourney years ago I have longed for adventure,it was an upsetting day to me but now you have a chance to be part of something big and to that I say you should go. But in the end the choice is up to you." Willas said "Thank you Willas" Garlan said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting outside in the Palace gardens a candle next to him a small old book in his hands Another book on the bench beside him notes scribbled in it. Reading aloud "_Ēlior_ _aderȳmo__loktis vala medala sōventan majika anean" _"sounds interesting what's is it." Said a voice. Naruto looked up and saw Margaery "It is Valyrian" Naruto said looking back at his book. He felt her look over his shoulder

"really how did you learn it. I can't make heads or tails of it." she said squinting at the strange characters on the page. Naruto laughed "I taught my self after I found a book about it in king's landing this is their book of Prophesy. I have been trying to translate it for months now I am almost finished" he said "so what is it about?" she asked scooting in the space next to him. Naruto sighed.

"The old Valyrians predicted the end times would be upon Humanity it states how the feeder of hatred shall descend upon us with his armies in a tide of death and darkness leading them into a war against humans precisely five years after the sky burns his armies would be strong but not invulnerable but he is said to not be able to be killed by anyone. And soon he would consume everything." He said she looked at him "sounds depressing" she said. Naruto smiled "not all hope is lost though it is also said there is one who can stand against the beast. Pure in both heart and soul this person would banish the beast from reality itself ushering in a new age of peace and prosperity. For all of mankind" he finished at this point her head is resting on his shoulder

"And you believe this" she asked "aye because what if people are wrong and the White Walkers demons and Magic were not myths and came back. We would be powerless to stop them. That is the final reason for this entire trip to go to the ruins of Valyria and try to find something" he replied before turning to her "why did you wait to travel with us then. You could have been here a week earlier on your own" she said sitting up turning to him. Naruto smiled leaned closer and held her chin "Because I have been pricked by the most beautiful rose in all the seven kingdoms" he said before kissing her, with her returning it the wind blew making her hair fly and snuffing the candle out as they continued to kiss under the stars.

_**Well people that is a wrap up of our introduction arc and now we begin our Formation arc again I really appreciate you guys that is why I created the Playground so we could all interact please join and discuss I will hop on whenever available and interact with you all the link is **_ forum/MechaKitsuene-s-Playground/174073/_** please check it out also please review I love hearing from you guys it makes you guys feel real. Now as always Favorite and Follow if you like the story**_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


	6. A Dog and A Viper

_**-Sleep Mode Disengage **_

_**Hello my good fans it has been a while hasn't it? I am terribly sorry for the two week Hiatus I had a lot to organize I was accepted into my number one college, and will be attending next year I had some bumps ironing out the schedule for the second half of my senior year but that is behind me I am finally able to turn my attention back to writing. Now some things that need to be addressed in my world Faith is going to play a much more important to the world of Westeros. Also the Large holds are going to be actual cities not just over-glorified forts. There is also more but those are going to be surprises. So without any further delay I give you the fifth chapter of Behold My Fury!**_

**Highgarden**

Naruto was Packing his belongings. It had been two weeks since he arrived in Highgarden. He was still amazed at how different the city was compared to King's Landing, yes there was the occasional garden snake that would try to entrance him but they were nothing compared to the vipers that filled his birthplace, one would say it was more peaceful.

Then there was Margaery, by the seven the mere thought of the girl drove him absolutely mad. They had spent most of the time together with back and forth frolic jibes. Naruto could not believe how clever the young woman was. He was about to close a chest when something glistened inside he picked it up. It was a necklace at the end there was a round medallion with intricate shapes on it. Margaery had given it to him a few days ago engraved in it was the language of old Valyria he could only make out one word though it was at the center _Secrets_. 'I wonder what it means' he though before clasping it on his neck he stepped towards the window, the sounds of songbirds filled his ears a cool breeze blew in his face he leaned on the sill breathing in the morning air. A knock on his door sounded. Naruto turned around and walked towards the door and opened it. Revealing Margaery, she had a sly smile on as she let herself in, but it immediately fell when she saw the bags on the bed.

"do you truly have to leave" she whispered her hands moving idly in front of her. Naruto sighed "aye I need to see the Seven Kingdoms and I really need to go to Valyria it is essential I do." he said he walked over to her and stood in front of her small frame. A frown etched itself across her features even more. "and what of me are you going to leave me in memory. " she said no small amount of anxiety in her voice Naruto simply smiled and picked up a cloth bundle from the bead he slowly unwrapped it in his hands he held a dagger it's hilt was pure white with green jewels in intricate patterns around it the blade was extremely Polished so much so that she could see her reflection in it he then sheathed it in a sheathe that carried the same pattern as the hilt. he handed it to her wrapping his hands over hers he spoke.

"This is Katoptris it was said to be wielded by a princess of such beauty that men fought wars over her. I found it inside of the dungeons of the red keep. Two years from now I will return to King's landing if at that time you still have such strong feelings for me, be there and present this dagger to me. If you do this I Naruto Baratheon son of Robert Baratheon hereby swear on the seven that I will marry you Margaery Tyrell. This is my promise to you." with those final words he gave her a final kiss grabbed his bag and left the room leaving an Extremely shocked Margaery behind.

**Outside Highgarden**

Naruto rode out of the gates outside Garlan and Sandor were waiting for him "Where to no My lord?" Sandor asked Naruto straightened up in his saddle grabbed his reigns and went to the front of the group "South to Oldtown, from there we can catch a ship to Sunspear" he said before taking off with the two men behind him.

Margaery watched Naruto's group leave clutching the dagger close to her chest "You better be ready to keep that promise, my Wayward Ranger" she said before leaving the room.

**Two days later: Oldtown**

Naruto, Garlan, and Sandor all fully cloaked. rode into the gates of Oldtown in the distance they could see massive buildings such as The Citadel and Hightower itself. The city was bustling with people moving around between the numerous shops, Workplaces, The docks, and the Gates. In the various alleyways Naruto could see beggars, homeless adults, and orphaned children. Rats scampered the gutters looking for scraps. A foul odor permeated the air, Naruto scrunched up his face in disgust. "Let's go I need to go to the citadel." Naruto said leading the other two towards the large building. Ravens circled the building. Torches of green fire lined it's walkways. Stained glass lined its walls and large Gargoyles stood guard atop its ceiling.

They walked into the large building Maesters Septons and Septas walked around books in hand or speaking they kept walking until they came to a large door "Make sure I am not disturbed" Naruto said.

Naruto walked inside the other two Stood guard at the door. As he passed a brazier he grasped an unlit torch and lit it with green fire. Carrying the torch he walks into a large seven walled room, each of the walls had a statues on them in front of each statue was a hearth.

Naruto walked forward in front of him stood a Statue of a Bearded man carrying scales a stern look on his face. Naruto lit the Hearth, bowed his head, and said the Prayer "_The Father's face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong. He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children_, Father, Face of Justice, guide my hand so that my choice is always the right one."

He walked to the next Statue this one of a Beautiful woman with a warm smile, like it was welcoming him home, he then lit it's Hearth bowed his head and spoke "_Gentle Mother, font of mercy, __save our sons from war, we pray, stay the swords and stay the arrows, let them know a better day. Gentle Mother, strength of women, help our daughters through this fray, soothe the wrath and tame the fury, teach us all a kinder way. _Mother, Face of love and Compassion. Bless me to not loose myself in battle let me show mercy to my enemies and compassion to my people."

Naruto then came to the Third Statue this one was a large man His Sword in hand a fierce look on his face, Naruto lit the hearth "_The Warrior stands before the foe, protecting us where e'er we go. With sword and shield and spear and bow, he guards the little children._ Warrior, Face of Strength. Guide my Blade, my aim and give me the power to protect my people."

Naruto arrived at the fourth Statue this one a young girl. Flowers were held in her hands Naruto lit this hearth bowed his head and spoke "_The Maiden dances through the sky, she lives in every lover's sigh. Her smiles teach the birds to fly, and gives dreams to little children_. Maiden, Face of innocence, bless me so that I may shield those who you represent."

Naruto stepped over to the fifth statue this one was of a young man who had a hammer. Raised above his head. Again Naruto lit the hearth, bowed and spoke "_The Smith, he labors day and night,_ _to put the world of men to right._ _With hammer, plow, and fire bright,_ _he builds for little children._ Smith, Face of Strength, Bless me to keep form and will strong that I might protect my people and lands"

The sixth statue was next this one was of an old woman and she carried a lit lantern Naruto lit the Hearth bowed and spoke "_The Crone is very wise and old,_ _and sees our fates as they unfold._ _She lifts her lamp of shining gold,_ _to lead the little children_. Crone, Face of Wisdom and Guidance, Bless me so that I may never lose my way and that my wits stay about me for years to come."

Naruto then walked to the last Statue this one was a cloaked figure it's sex undetermined. Naruto stood in front of this one for a minute before throwing the torch into the Hearth and getting on his Knees his head touching the ground before he spoke "_ The Stranger, dark and mysterious, lies in wait in the shadows created by light. for when their time comes uncaring for the comings and goings of the little children for it knows that king or slave all men face the stranger it their last hours. _Stranger, Face of death, I beg of you, guide those that we have lost in death guide them to Heaven so they may rest in peace."

Naruto got up from his place and walked out of the room. Walking out of the Citadel "Everything alright my lord" asked Garlan Naruto simply smiled "yes just had to make a long overdue visit. Now lets go grab that ship." he said before they left for the docks.

**The Summer Sea Naruto's Cabin**

Naruto sat at his desk two books in front of him a quill in his hand as he was translating the older book, the gentle sway of the boat rocked helped him think clearer. As he wrote, a soft humming came from his throat. A knock interrupted the moment.

"My lord we are approaching Sunspear please prepare to depart." the captains voice rang through. Naruto stood up and grabbed his belongings and placed them in his bag. and walked out the door he climbed up the steps and onto the top deck. The first thing he felt was the heat the sun was glaring down on the ship he put a hand up to shade his eyes and in the distance he saw Sunspear its three massive walls and the Old Palace were clearly visible in the haze Sandor and Garlan walked over to him "So who is our next brother?" asked Sandor Naruto turned to the men a smile gracing his features "Tell me have you two heard of the red viper?" he said Garlan nodded Sandor however had a hard look on his face "Aye, My lord" said Garlan

"My lord is that wise the man is Known to be a few links Short of a Maester." Sandor said Naruto let out a hearty laugh "you shouldn't be so quick to judge Sandor many could say the same for you." Sandor politely bowed "Of course my lord my apologies." Naruto simply waved him off "No Need , you are right though the Dornish are very unpredictable should make it fun." he said as the ship pulled into the port.

**The Old Palace**

Naruto and his group walked into the Old Palace they were greeted by two people The first was Prince Doran Martell an old man with neatly cut gray hair. And even though he walked with a cane he carried an air of power with him.

The second was his daughter Arianne Martell she had long flowing black hair and was covered in silks and jewels she had a devious air about her, it made Naruto wary her eyes carried a hunger when she looked at him. It sent shivers up his spine. 'best be careful of this one, snake indeed' he thought. His attention was brought back to the Prince of Dorne "Welcome my prince, what brings you to Sunspear?" the man said reaching his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and took the man's in a firm shake "thank you for the welcome, though I am afraid I am hear on business and would like to discuss some things with you." the older man nodded "alright then we can speak in my office." he said going up the steps Naruto following him leaving the a hungry Arianne looking at Garlan who was confused and an amused Sandor watching the whole thing.

**Doran's office**

Doran and Naruto walked into the office where Doran had a servant bring them some wine "Have you ever played Cyvasse Prince Naruto?" asked Doran. Naruto nodded as the man continued "It is my favorite game you can tell a lot about a man by the way he plays would you care for a game" Naruto smiled "sound entertaining. Perhaps we can speak as we Play" he said.

They both sat down at a table in front of them was an sixty-four tile board a screen was put in the middle. "So what is it you want to discuss?" asked Doran as he began setting up his side of the board with Naruto following suit.

"it is your younger brother Oberyn." Naruto said as he placed his units down. Doran raised an eyebrow "What of him" he said he raised the screen and looked at Naruto's setup "Interesting most start with their King in the back away from the main battles" he said indeed his own king was towards the back surrounded by Mountains rivers and a fortress guarded by the spear-man.

Naruto chuckled " How can a leader lead from the back Doran." he said as he made the first move "I am putting together a group of elites one to represent each region of the realm as you can see I have the Westerlands and the Reach covered I would like your brother to represent Dorne" Naruto said as he took Doran's heavy horseman. "of course the final decision would be left to him." Naruto finished as Doran finally brought fourth his Dragon to take his horse "impatient I see." he then used his trebuchet to take his dragon "it cost you." Doran simply smirked "it isn't over yet."

**Two hours later**

Naruto smiled as he took Doran's King for the seventh time in a row. Doran just gawked at the board it was like playing with his wife all over again. Naruto laughed "so do we have a deal." Naruto said Doran nodded and shook his hand "it was a pleasure My prince." he said.

Naruto took the man's hand "we should play again sometime it is hard finding such a challenging opponent." he said "Aye that we should" Doran said before Naruto left. "you are a very interesting person Naruto very interesting indeed."

**That evening **

Oberyn was training with his spear in the courtyard on an unusually large training dummy when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Sandor standing there watching. Oberyn spat "what do you want Clegane" he said. Sandor looked at the man unmoving "i could see why lord Naruto wanted you to join us you are extremely skilled." Oberyn snarled "what do you mean join you." Sandor frowned

"You hate my brother because he raped and killed your sister. You feel powerless to stop him even though you weren't there now you want more than anything to kill him, stop me if I am wrong" silence followed "as I thought..." "What do you Know!?" yelled Oberyn

Sandor had a big frown on his face "Because the same thing happened to me." shock appeared on Oberyn's face "It was ten years ago."

**Flashback**

a young Sandor was in the forest with his crossbow aimed at a deer when he heard a scream "Suesane" he said Fearful he ran full speed back to the hold his Crossbow ready the screams were louder he ran faster then as soon as the hold came into sight the screams stopped. Sandor ran into the hold and came to the door that led to his sisters room he busted through the door "Suesane!" the sight he was greeted with was horrifying there on the floor laid his little sister naked and bloody her head twisted at a sharp angle above her stood his older brother pulling up his pants laughing like a madman. Sandor saw red as he charged his brother forgetting his crossbow. His brother simply laughed and backhanded him across the face knocking him to the ground. He was then picked up by his hair as his brother dragged him to the hearth an pushed his face against it. Sandor screamed in pain as he felt the skin melt off of his face then everything went black.

**Flashback end**

" I woke up the next morning expecting him to be dead imagine my surprise when my father covered the whole thing up he burned Suesane's body and called it a freak fire that had done it all, I was threatened to silence or the wall and I can't kill Gregor from the wall."Sandor finished his story Oberyn looked in shock then surprisingly he knelt "my most sincere apologies Sandor I had no idea." Sandor shook his head

"there is no need to apologize you went through just as much lord Naruto offered me the chance to kill my brother I would like to extend that to share with you" he held out a ring of gold with a red sun on it "Join us and together we can stop people like Gregor before it is to late." he said Oberyn rose and took the ring he placed it on his finger "then that is what we shall do."

_**Well everybody that is a wrap again I apologize for the long wait I am trying to put a schedule together for updating share with me the best day and time (US Eastern time) that I should post it will give me a basis as always pleas review favorite and follow**_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


	7. Insight of Order

_**-Sleeping Mode Disengage**_

_**Hello my fans how are you all doing this fine evening I am sorry for the long long looong unannounced hiatus. I had a bunch of craziness going on but now everything's in order and it is a pleasure to be back in front of a keyboard again. Now this chapter is going to start with a LARGE time skip, people we are in Winterfell. I must also say that with the arrival of Jon there will be P.O.V. Changes starting to appear. Now since it's been so long here is a long chapter. But enough of that now I present Chapter six of Behold My Fury!**_

Seven figures rode obscured by the storm rode their horses on the Kingsroad the bitter winds blew the falling snow into their vision making it almost impossible to see anything but the blinding white. "I hate the fucking snow." mumbled one of the figures. The one next to him simply chuckled. "This is nothing in the vale when winter comes, you're guaranteed to freeze your balls off." One of the figures turned towards the middle one, presumably the leader and yelled "My Lord, the storm doesn't seem to be letting up perhaps we should bunker down and continue after in blows over". The middle figure looked as if he had not heard them until he spoke in a powerful commanding voice "Winterfell is only a few hours away we will keep riding, make sure you stay close you'll die if you get lost in this storm." he said before falling back into silence. Leading his horse forward, as the others followed suite.

A few hours later they came upon the gates of Winterfell, the storm was now at its worst. The city was smaller than most others. It's streets were deserted small lights could be seen in the windows of homes from their fires. In the distance was The Great Keep, the seat of power in the north and home of the Starks. The group rode towards the keep when they saw a light coming towards them. A young man approached them "My lords, Lord Eddard is waiting for you in the great hall." he said "Very well take us to him" the Leader of the group spoke. The young man nodded and led them towards the keep.

In the great hall, Eddard stood with his family. To his right stood his eldest son of seventeen years Robb Stark, he favored his Tully half more with long reddish brown hair and strong blue eyes but he carried himself like a Stark. Then came his bastard son Jon Snow who at fifteen looked like a stark throughout with the same dark brown hair as himself and gray eyes. Then came the young child Bran Stark, Bran looked a lot like Robb only with his eyes holding a playful mirth behind them. To his left stood his wife Catelyn a serious look adorned her features she had long flowing reddish brown hair and bright serious blue eyes. to her left stood his eldest daughter Sansa of thirteen who looked exactly like her mother she was playing with her skirt idly. Then came Arya, she had his hair and eyes a fierce look in her eyes, that just screamed Stark.

The doors then opened and into the room walked the seven figures this time they could be seen clearly the one at the far left was the largest in the group he had brown hair and a small circle beard on his face his armor was black and white with a swan on the chest plate he carried a mace and a large shield on him, he was Balon ' The Stone Swan' Swann and The Ranger of the Stormlands. The next figure was a thin man who's body was built to tun corners around you he had long black hair and a sharp nose, beady black eyes stared into your soul. He was armored in red and black and he carried a spear and small round shield on him, he was Oberyn 'The Red Viper' Martell and the Ranger of Dorne. The next figure was younger he had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is armored in blue and black and carried a hand and a half hand sword at his side. This was Harrold 'The Young Falcon' Hardyng and the Ranger of the Vale. The figure to the far right was a young boy with Curly brown hair and golden eyes, on his chest two flowers are imprinted into the metal he is armored in gold and black and carried a battle-axe at his side and a shield in his arms. This was Garlan 'The Gallant' Tyrell the Ranger of the Reach. The middle right figure was much older with auburn hair that was turning gray, but carried himself with immense power. He wore all black armor and he carried a short sword at wore side but at the other he had a mini crossbow at his waist. This was Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully the Ranger of the Riverlands. Next to him was a tall man with black hair and a scarred face. He was clad in a black and yellow armor and carried a great-sword on his back. This was Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane the Ranger of the Westerlands. Then in the middle stood a tall imposing figure he had black hair and a warm and comforting yet powerful look in his blue eyes. He was now clad in a dark green and black armor on his back was a bow and at his side a short sword and a shield. This was Naruto 'The Emerald Raven' Baratheon Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Leader of the Rangers. 

"Lord Stark, thank you for having us, this storm was quite the surprise when it suddenly came. And Oldtown said the winter ended last month ha I laugh. It is wonderful to see you and your family again Lord Eddard." said the prince, Eddard and his family bowed to the prince "It is an honor to receive you my Prince." he said Naruto threw his head back and laughed "You and my father had been friends for years before I was born Lord Eddard, you and your family have no need to bow to me." he said before clapping his hands "well me and my company are weary if you do not mind, shall we retire and reconvene in the morning." asked Naruto. Ned simply nodded "why of course my Prince the servants will show you to your rooms." he said as said servants showed them the way.

Naruto sat at a desk a quill in hand as he was translating yet another book from old Valyria. He was humming a tune when he felt a buzzing on his chest. He jumped in surprise and grasped at the source of the sensation only to grasp the medallion that Margaery had given him he held it in his hands as the buzzing continued and all of a sudden the buzzing stopped and a second word on the medallion became clear _Eye_. Naruto made a mad scramble for his bag and took out his journal . Furiously flipping through pages until he came to the one with his notes on the medallion and scribbled in this new information. He held the medallion in his hand flipping it around when his fingers connect with a bump. He stops and looks at it closely his eyes straining in the candle light

"By the seven it's a clasp" he said before fumbling with it, but no matter how hard he tried, it refused to come undone "Open gods damn you." he cursed but it refused, he slammed it down against the desk dropping his head. He looked at it again "Why won't it open?" he asked himself, rubbing his temples before looking at it, the clasp still unmoving and in frustration yells "nābēmagon you damn trinket." then an audible click sounds throughout the room. He looks at the necklace to see the clasp open "seven hells" he said before backing away from the necklace. The buzzing sound had returned. Then the necklace shot open and a blinding light filled the room. When Naruto opened his eyes he was greeted by a white room barren of anything he stood up and looked around, nothing greeted him.

"**Hello Naruto."** A disembodied voice said. Naruto drew his sword "Who's there?" he yelled looking around furiously **" there is no reason to fret my child. But as to who I am, I'm afraid there is no simple answer for I have many names"** a voice whispered from behind Naruto. Naruto swung his sword only to hit nothing **"Some call me Andraste, Talos, Oses, Poagi, Kami, The Seven, and many others but you can call me Order"** The voice suddenly was in front of him and took form of a woman shrouded in light, Naruto took a fell to his knees in Fear, Shock, or Awe he wasn't sure which best described his emotions at the moment . His heart raced, here before him stood a god in all of her glory. "**Rise my child I mean you no harm"** she said, Naruto didn't move a muscle "What do you want from me" Naruto said she held out her hand towards Naruto which he accepted.

"**Come my child let me show you something"** there was a flash and the room was gone instead Naruto was floating over King's Landing. But this wasn't his home as he knew it, instead it was burning. Screams could be heard below and Naruto could see an Army of black figures pouring through the massive holes in the wall. Three massive black shapes flew across the sky raining fire upon his people the moon outside was blood red and a demonic laughter filled the air. His face was stricken in horror "What is this- this..." **"Nightmare... this is the future of Westeros, if nothing is changed"** Order said.

"Who would lead to something like this?" he asked she just shook her head **" Twelve years from now on your name day my brother Chaos will send forth his champion to attack Westeros. He will gather his armies and lay waste upon all that you hold dear and bring about the apocalypse. This is what you must prevent from happening it is because of this that I name you champion of Order Naruto Baratheon you shall be my voice to the people and guide them towards a brighter future.**

Naruto looked at her shocked by this revelation, he turned back to the scene below him than to her, his face hardened "what is it that I must do to prevent this?" he asked gesturing to the area below them. The scene turned with a wave of her hand now they were in a throne room that was not King's Landing there was too much red, and dragon skulls littered the floor and the air smelt of sulfur. **"You must head to Old Valyria, I will guarantee you safe passage there and back, but after I must close it's borders once again, You must enter the old castle and use the blood of Valyria to open the vaults where the tools necessary for your victory lie, but be warned having the tools is not enough you must learn to wield them correctly for them to be of any use."** She said.

Naruto turned his head to her is eyes closed "there is still one thing I don't understand, why can't you come down and defeat your brother yourself?" he asked she shook her head **"Why do you think Champions are necessary, the laws that were set in place eons ago stop my hand even I must abide these laws. One such law states that we cannot have direct contact with the mortal world, the only reason I can talk to you now is because this is but a mere projection of myself, a loophole of sorts. No my champion, unfortunately you must do my work for me. "** Naruto sighed then straightened out. He felt the weight of the entire fate of the world resting on his shoulders. "what if I don't succeed, what happens if I cannot defeat this champion of Chaos, what if I fail" he said **"Then the entire world would enter an age of true hell on earth. I have great faith in you Naruto I believe that you indeed can save the world and bring peace to everybody in the realm."** she said then she started to Fade away the scene reduced away to nothing but darkness.

"**You only need to believe it too"** she said before fading away completely. Naruto was back in his room he picked his head off the desk and sat there disoriented. He grabbed his head "What in the seven hells have I gotten myself into."

**Later Ned's office **

Naruto sat in front of Eddard Stark "Lord Stark it has been awhile." he said. Ned nodded his head, "Lord Naruto it is an honor to see you again." said Eddard as he poured two glasses of wine in front of him offering one to Naruto. Naruto took the glass.

"thank you Lord Stark however my time here must be short I must leave for White Harbor soon. is Jon prepared for this?." he asked taking a sip from the glass. Ned nodded a sense of pride filling his chest "aye, he's ready. He has been training exceedingly hard to prove himself" he said. Naruto nodded emptied his cup,got up and said "good he'll have the chance to prove it on the training field in an hour." after that he left the room.

**_JON _Training field**

Jon walked out to the fields unsure of himself. His father had told him that Lord Naruto had wanted to see him, and so he had come armored and armed. A lone longsword was at his side. In the center of the field the Rangers stood across from Jon all seven of them, though only Naruto kept his hood down. Then he spoke in a powerful voice that shook Jon "Jon Snow when I heard the rumors about you being a prodigy I had hoped for a bit more, you're young, inexperienced, arrogant, and by the look of you I can tell you think you know everything you need to to be one of us, but let me be the first of many to say. You know nothing Jon Snow."

Those words seemed to stir something inside of Jon he grit his teeth "father told me you wanted to test me." he said Naruto nodded and drew his sword and charged at Jon, who in turn raised his own sword and blocked the strike he then went in for a slash himself. Naruto dodged and put Jon on the defensive. Jon was blocking strike after strike when a movement from the left caught his eye he jumped back only to see a great-sword lodged in the ground where he stood Sandor Clegane held that sword. Jon stepped back when he noticed the odds went from one on one to seven on one. He swallowed the lump in his throat and charged Garlan met him his shield blocking the strike and swiping Jon rolled away only to nearly miss Oberyn's spear. Jon was about to charge again when he felt cold steel press at his neck. Naruto's voice came from behind him. "Yield." was the order that came from his mouth. Jon held up his hands and dropped his sword

"I yield" he said through gritted teeth. The blade removed from his neck He dropped to his knees and sunk his head in shame until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, he looked up to see blue eyes looking at him with no hint of disappointment or anger. "What are you sad about Jon you lasted far longer than I thought you would, seven of us against one of you a boy of nigh fifteen years, no you didn't meet my expectations... you shattered them." Naruto said lifting Jon up "Welcome to the Rangers Jon Snow.

_**Well everyone it has been a long time in the making but I am back and ready to get back on track I really love doing this and it saddened me to have to stop for a long while but enough of that a contest is in order if anyone can guess who the champion of chaos is leave your guess in a review only accounts will be able to enter for the winner gets to have an oc of their creation featured in the story I will pm the winner first response to guess correctly wins for now though I'm Singing off**_

_**-Sleep Mode Engage**_


End file.
